


Reactions

by weezly14



Series: Time Loop [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, because i feel like they should actually be descriptive, i dunno how to tag on this site, time loop coffeeshop au, weddings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weezly14/pseuds/weezly14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how their loved ones reacted to the news. (APWWOSG one shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reactions

            Donna hits him, but he was sort of expecting that.

            “You were proposing _and you didn’t tell me?_ ”

            “To be fair, I didn’t tell Rose, either.”

            She hits him again.

\---

            Rose insists they go to her mum’s for tea on Sunday (“I used to go every Saturday, Doctor and now—”) (“Now you have me.”) (“We’re going—you’re not distracting me this time.”) (“But _Rose—_ ”) to announce their engagement.

            And _that’s_ not a thing he ever expected to say.

            As they’re walking to the car Sunday morning, her hand in his (and he can feel the ring against his skin and it makes him feel warm and happy) he says,

            “She already knows anyway.”

            And Rose stops.

            “What?”

            He shrugs. Rubs the back of his neck.

            “Just—well, I got her blessing first.”

            “You—”

            He shrugs again.

            She kisses him so hard they nearly miss tea.

\---

            Jackie cries. Again. Makes a show of inspecting the ring (takes a dig at John but there’s a twinkle in her eye that tells him she’s only kidding) and then suddenly it’s dates and colors and flowers and Pete’s clapping him on the shoulder and saying congratulations, welcome to the family, and handing him a drink.

            Tony asks what the fuss is about, it’s not like John’s not around all the time anyway, and Jackie makes a comment about how John’s finally making an honest woman out of Rose and Tony asks what they’ve been lying about, then.

            No wedding plans are made but much is discussed and as they walk back to the car later than day John realizes—this is his life. Forever. He has one life and he gets to spend it with her. No more resets, no more holding his breath, waiting, hoping—it’s over. And he gets Rose, and a life with Rose, and a future with Rose. No do overs. No take backs.

            She asks him why he’s smiling so much and he just kisses her and says,

            “You.”

\---

            Jack orders a round of shots. Shareen cries, and Rose cries, and they hug, and Mickey and Jake pat him on the back and offer congratulations. Mickey also threatens him, but, well. He supposes that was to be expected.

\---

            Harriet gets teary when he tells her, and hugs him.

            What is it with people crying upon learning he’s getting married? He knows he wasn’t in the best place before Rose, but was he really so bad off?

            He tells Rose this and she just kisses him.

            “Better with two,” she says as a response.

\---

            Wilf fires him.

            “What?”

            “You don’t need this job anymore, John.”

            “But—”

            “No, you go and get some teaching job, research, whatever it is you doctors do, and you take care of Rose.”

            “But—”

            “This is your two weeks notice.”

            “That’s my line!”

            “John, it’s been wonderful having you work here. Really, it has. Now go. Be happy. Move forward.”

            Wilf hugs him, and this time John’s the one tearing up.

            “Thank you,” he mutters. “For—everything.”

            Wilf just nods, his own eyes a little misty.

            “I’d be proud,” Wilf says.

            “Of what?”

            “If you were my son.”

\---

            Rose asks him questions. When does he want the wedding to be, where, what colors should they choose, what kind of cake should they have. He rarely answers seriously which tends to make Rose annoyed at him.

            “I don’t care,” he says one day.

            “Really nice.”

            “No, not like—Rose—” He grabs her hand before she can walk away. Pulls her onto the couch with him. “I don’t care when we get married or where we get married as long as get married. That’s what I care about.”

            “I know, but—”

            “So, you can decide.”

            “But I want your opinion. I don’t _want_ to plan this whole thing by myself, or just with mum.” She kisses him. “It’s _our_ wedding.”

            He sighs dramatically. She hits him, and he grins.

            “Well, how about blue?”

            “Blue?”

            “As one of the colors. Do we pick several? I’ve not been to a wedding in a long time.”

            “Generally one or two.”

            “I like blue.”

            “Yeah?”

            He nods. “Blue like our car, and that tie you gave me, and—oh, Rose, maybe I can wear a blue suit a the wedding!”

            “No blue suit. But, yeah, we can go with blue.”

            “Can I wear a blue tie, then?”

            “Do you want to wear a tie or a bow tie?”

            “Tie. No tuxes. Tuxes are bad luck.”

            “Good, I’m glad.” She kisses him again. “I like when you wear ties.”

            He grins.

\---

            They get married in March. March 4th, to be precise.

            Rose had been surprised when he suddenly insisted on that date, but she’d gone along with it.

            His original time stream never made it to March third. He woke up expecting March third and got January first instead. March fourth—

            It feels like a beginning. A step forward.

            And that’s what this is. A step forward, with Rose.

            If his life got turned upside down on March third, he wants it to right itself on March fourth. Start over from that date.

            Today she doesn’t say “happy new year.” She says, “I do.”

\---

            “You know, I had a crush on you from the beginning.”

            “Really?”

            “Why do you think I kept coming to the shop?”

            “I thought you liked the coffee.”

            She rolls her eyes.

            “I liked _you_.”

            “I liked you, too.”

            “I’m glad you brought me that muffin.”

            “So am I.”

            “I love you.”

            “I love you.”

            “You’re stuck with me now, Doctor.”

            “You’re stuck with me, too, Rose Tyler.”

            “That’s Smith, now.”

            “I’ll always call you Rose Tyler.”

            “Good. I like when you do that.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Pause.

            “Stuck with you. That’s not so bad.”


End file.
